Born to Bond
by DullNull
Summary: Madara has never wanted to be an Omega. He is expected to be strong, to lead his clan and protect his brother. Hell, even a Beta would be better than this. Luckily, the Uchiha knows how to keep his secret well, until a certain Senju comes into the picture, that is. A Hashimada story with a twist of Omegaverse. Not Betaed (yet)
1. Chapter 1: O in Omega

**Chap 1**

It was after his meeting with Hashirama that Madara felt it.

The young boy stopped walking. One of his hands came up to pull at the thick material of Uchiha clothing while the other wiped sweat from his pale face furiously.

"Hot" He thought, eyebrows furrowed. A few minutes ago Madara had been fine, even a bit cold from that stunt his friend pulled (you don't push people into the water while they are peeing; for god sake; you don't stand behind them while they are doing it at all!). Plus, the sun was sinking low on the horizon and cold wind was picking up. Yet, he felt as if he had just come out of a fist-fight with ten shinobis.

Madara wrapped a protective arm around his torso. Something warm seemed to be spreading in his stomach and his lower back ached.

 _Maybe father would know._

With that thought, he started moving again. However, the boy hadn't got too far before dropping to his knees; little body folded in half like an invisible man just kicked him hard in the gut.

Madara gasped, hot air rushed into his lungs. He then tried standing up but quickly fell back to the ground, limb shaking violently. There was more sweat and something disgustingly sticky was leaking onto his inner thighs.

He cursed loudly, the Uchiha compound was not too far away yet Madara found no energy to keep walking.

 _Damn weak body_

And the heat was killing him.

 _Heat_

Terror crossed his face. Of course, all the symptoms, how could he be so dense? Madara had even seen it before; he just never thought that it would happen to him of all people.

* * *

-Flashback-

Madara held his older brother's hand tightly. Which one? He couldn't recall as it was long ago. His onyx eyes glued on an isolated tent in which groans and screams were coming from.

Earlier that day, a kunoichi was carried back to their compound, face red and body curled up. No one dared to approach her. There were orders and temporary shelter was set up so the woman could rest. Then, three Betas guarded outside her tent. They shot anyone walking by dirty glares.

"Is it a contagious disease?" He asked.

"No, it's just a heat."

"Seem painful."

Madara stated, a childish fear suddenly occurred his mind:

"Will we catch it?"

"Nah, only Omegas have heat."

"But isn't she a kunoichi?"

All kunoichis and shinobis were either Alphas or Betas. There was a war after all and their clan couldn't risk getting the child-bearers into harm ways, sending children to battles was bad enough.

His brother shrugged:

"She probably hid her real gender somehow. Now that everyone knows, she would be getting into a lot of troubles. Omegas aren't meant to fight you know."

"What if I become one too?"

"Don't worry; you'd probably turn out to be an Alpha like us, or at least a Beta. Male Omegas are really rare."

Madara felt relieved. Good. He wanted to be strong like his brothers.

They walked away to the training ground; the woman's agonizing sound followed them.

1 week later, the kunoichi got married to an Alpha. Even as a child back then, Madara swore those two had nothing in common.

1 year passed and he ran into her again, this time with 3 pups. The woman wore yukata instead of armors like that fateful day her comrades brought her back. Her dark eyes were filled with sorrow and they haunted him for months. Since then, he prayed he would never become an Omega.

-Flashback ends-

* * *

It seemed that life hates his gut.

Madara breathed out in defeat. Somewhere behind him, a strange shinobi (Madara could not recognize which clan he was from) appeared. On his face was a Cheshire grin that screamed predator. The man also smelled foul, like burning flesh and something else Madara couldn't describe.

In the future, the Uchiha would recognize that other scent as "arousal", a sign warned him to get the F away from whoever it came from. But back then, Madara hadn't known it yet. So he just sat dumb folded.

The stranger chuckled. He gripped one of the boy's legs and dragged him closer on the dirt floor.

"Hn!"

Madara yelped, his sense finally kicked in and he thrashed. That did not deter the man, however, when nose sniffed his sensitive exposed neck and hands started groping him everywhere.

He head butted his offender, hard. The older man felt backward, giving him enough space to wiggle free and scrambled away.

"You little shit!"

Madara was tackled face-fisted into the ground. Next, angry growls were right above him and without looking, he knew that a set of eyes were glaring dangerously. Hot breath returned to his neck, making it all tickling.

The young shinobi whined. Maybe the other man would kill him, by biting his head off, perhaps, judging by the sound of teeth gritting and how hard he was pining him down.

 _This is it. I'm going to die._

Madara squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his opponent to strike. The man above chuckled sadistically, obviously enjoying the sign of submission. His cruel hands tighten around smaller wrists to the point of leaving bruises.

 _Any minute now_ , Madara thought, counting down from 10 to 1 in his head. But the pain never came. A foreign growl, then the weight on top of him was pulled off.

Bewildered, Madara jerked his head around to look, just in time to see the shinobi's throat sliced by no one else but his very father.

Tajima looked down at his son, sharingans scanned for any possible injuries from that trash he just killed. He was furious. His hand gripped the bloody kunai tightly. No one touched his family like that. Luckily he had been patrolling, or else, what would happen?

Without saying a word, Tajima picked the poor kid up. Madara didn't protest, even though on normal days, he hated being carried like a child. But for the first time ever, he noticed his father's smell: cracking fire on winter night, and he was family. So the young Uchiha just drifted off to dreamland, he was safe.

* * *

The heat lasted 3 days, 3 days in and out of consciousness, tearing clothes and clawing his own itchy skin. It was hot, like fire burning inside of him. Sticky liquid, no matter what it was, seeped through his pants and made his toes curl. Most of the time, Madara's ears blared with chants and hammer sounds that made no sense. He covered his ears, wanting nothing more than to bang his head against the brick wall.

When those sounds didn't torture him, he could cracked his eyes open and be aware of his surroundings. Madara heard Izuna's voice, loud and furious, demanding to see him and another calm voice telling his younger brother 'No'. That voice belonged to his father and the man would come in everyday to bring him food.

"What do I do know?" Madara whispered weakly.

It was the morning after the 3rd day and his mind was much clearer. Madara felt dirty, probably from sweating and the lack of bath for 3 days straight. His limbs felt like noodle too.

Without the heat, the boy also noticed that his sense of smell had improved dramatically. It was nowhere near an Inuzuka, but still. He could smell his father's scent, something he had just been able to do since the heat started that day in the wood, and his incense-liked scent which marked him an Omega.

"Does everyone know?"

Tajima shook his head:

"No, and I will make sure no one will."

"How?"

Madara questioned. If what he knew were true, any adult would be able to sense him know. How was his father going to trick the whole clan about his secondary gender?

Tajima handed him a small bottle. The boy gingerly opened then quickly screwed shut when smoky scent hit his nose. Was that supposed to be Alpha pheromone? He didn't like it, at all.

"Apply that thing to your scent gland twice a day…"

Tajima tapped his son's neck.

"…and you would be fine."

With that, he left the room.

* * *

 **Author's note**  
So... Omegaverse... Can't say that I am not nervous writing this. The whole A/B/O concept kinda went over my head at first. You can find a Tumblr's post that explains it clearly; I'll only add a few details for my verse:

1\. Male Omegas are rare, and as they are said to be able to give birth to the strongest of offspring (which we call pups), they are extremely sought-after.  
2\. Usually, only Alphas are to become Clan leader, due to obvious reasons. There are cases that Betas take the lead, but they are often challenged by the other gender. Omegas are out of question, they are not even allowed to fight (yet).  
3\. Pups cannot sense others, or have unique scent of their own. This changes when puberty hits, however, and each gender has different scents:

Alphas often smell pungent or bitter, although some can be mellow.  
Betas don't smell much, quite bland, infact or just not smell at all.  
Omegas' scent is sweet and the closer they are to the heat, the more alluring they smell


	2. Chapter 2: F in Friend

Hanging out with Hashirama again so soon after the heat was awkward. Madara was all worn out, physically and mentally. His face would flush and limbs would tremble from every skin-to-skin contacts (which were a lot, because both boys enjoyed sparring). He would also snap at his friend more, criticize him from his lame hermit clothing to the idiotic haircut.

"You don't have to be so rude…"

Depressing aura hung around Hashirama.

 _Does he have a kunai up his ass or what?_ He thought.

Sure that the Uchiha was usually standoffish but Hashirama had never seen him THIS mad before. Something must have happened during the week. Brown eyes glanced up at the boy in question.  
Madara looked different. Hisskin had some color rather than just pale white. Unruly ebony hair seemed somehow softer and the lack of dark circles under his eyes indicated that the boy had been resting well. Overall, he looked healthier.

"Were you even listening?"

Hashirama rolled his eyes:

"I know, I know, I have dumb hair, you happy?"

"I was talking about our dream."

"Oh."

Madara flopped down next to his friend, eyes furrowed:

"Do you think that… when we make a shinobi school… everyone should be able to enroll?"

"Wah?"

The dark hair boy sighed:

"Like, we can train Omega shinobies and kunoichies… instead of just Betas and Alpha."

Hashirama giggled, but quickly stopped when he felt Madara's dead glare on him.

"What's so funny?"

The brunette explained:  
"It is just that every adult I know have been telling me that Omega are too delicate for fighting… and think that they shouldn't be burdened with the path of shinobi."

He remembered his mother, a beautiful Omega who was cherished and respected by her mate as well as everyone else in the clan. What a shame that she passed away so soon. Just thinking of her saddened him.

Madara, however, was not only unsatisfied with the answer but also got angrier.

"Well, the adults know NOTHING!"

Hashirama tensed up at the outburst. Lucky for him, Madara shifted his murderous gaze to an innocent rock lying nearby. The boy crossed his arms.  
Silence stretched over the atmosphere. Neither of the two spoke. One was fuming with anger, while the other feared he would infuriate his friend further. Madara was like a mine field when he was in a bad mood, one wrong move and things would go incredibly ugly.

After a while without any sign of the Uchiha opening up, Hashirama decided that he had had enough. Muttering up courage, he gently nudged the other boy and asked:

"Hey, what is the problem?"

"I just presented 4 days ago… Alpha…"

"Really? Cool!"

Madara flinched at his friend's cheerful tone. He still hadn't got used to people reacting to his 'gender'. For the past few days, his entire clan had been swooning over him, congratulated him on finally presenting as an Alpha like his older brothers. Some even threw their Omega children at him (He declined, of course). It made Madara uneasy that he had to lie to everyone including Izuna. Just thinking about their reaction if they ever found out and he had already wanted to commit seppuku.

"Then why the long face?"

Hashirama was puzzled. Didn't Madara mention he wanted to be an Alpha in one of their meeting? What was he hiding?

"It is about someone I know… He presented as an Omega and now his entire future is in jeopardy. He had trained so hard, for nothing."

Madara lied. He picked up the offensive rock and skipped it. The stone bounced several times before sinking halfway across the river, much to his dismay.

"Screw it."

The Uchiha mumbled darkly, re-folding his hand in defeat. Meanwhile, Hashirama was still pondering what his friend just said. That person must be really important to Madara for the boy to be so upset, a close friend, possibly. Strangly, the idea of Madara having anyone else beside him made the Senju jealous.

"I know how to cheer you up!"

"Hn?"

Glancing at his friend, Madara was met with a toothy grin.

"Let's spar!"

"I'm not in the mood…"

"Ah, c'mon!" Hashirama laughed "Is the big bad Alpha afraid of fighting a pup?"

"Of course not!"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

By the time the two of them finished sparring, it had been dust.

Bidding a rather smug Madara (who just won) goodbye, Hashirama left quickly. He, too, had a wide smile on his face, although for a difference reason: He had got the other boy to smile. It caused him a few bruises, but still, seeing Madara happy was totally worth it. Hashirama could put up with soreness, but he couldn't stand it when any of his friends was sad.

He chuckled. Madara did look kind of cute when he wasn't irate. He would have this genuine smile on his face accompanied by a lovely flush (Not that he hadn't done a lot of that already, but there were differences between a flush of anger and a flush of happiness).

Hashirama looked forward to seeing more of that soon. Seriously, it should be a sin for the raven haired boy to hide such smile from the world.

The young boy's mood was ruined when the moment he got back, his father's ever stoic face greeted him.

Before he could explain his absence, Butsuma slapped him hard. Cheek burned, Hashirama stared back with wide eyes.

"Father…"

"We need to talk."

* * *

"A Senju!"

Madara gulped under Tajima's wrath. The man never hit pups, but his eyes alone now could scare off any lesser men. They were blood red, almost glowing in the twilight and were directed at his son. The boy knew better than to look into them, so instead, he fixed his gaze on a small family vase, inspecting its details. If he remembered correctly, this was the one he and his brother _almost_ used for shuriken training.

 _Yep, definitely it…_

He thought, recognized a small crack.

"Are you aware of how much danger you put yourselves in?"

The sound of his father's fist connected to the wooden wall brought Madara back to present. He answered:  
"But Hashirama didn't know my last na…"

"Don't call the brat's name in front of me!"

Tajima snarled, shaking his head.

 _Foolish child._

He thought. Madara could have been taken hostage, killed or worse… The older Uchiha knew what happened to an Omega in wars. If anything, his mate was a clear example of it. She was raped then left to die (Or the other way around, he didn't want to think about it). Tajima didn't want the same to happen to his son.

"I'll put an end to this."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

First thing first: thank you all for reading. I'm glad that you find the story interesting and will try my best to complete it.

_(：3 」∠ )_

Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, so please bear with me. On the bright side, the 3rd one would be longer.  
P/S: If you haven't looked up the whole A/B/O (Omegaverse) concept yet, and want me to add it, then feel free to ask.

Again, ty all.


	3. Chapter 3: N in Night

"Relax, no blood shall be shred today… But next time we meet, it will be as adversaries on the battlefields, Hashirama _Senju_. And when that time comes, you will address me as Madara _Uchiha_."

* * *

Hashirama jolted awake, gasping for air. He sat up; late autumn air chilled his bare back. It was another dream about Madara, more specifically, about when the Uchiha declared them both enemies. He remembered that event so well, how his father and brother had used him as a bait to catch his friend (ex-friend) just for the Uchiha family to come up with the same idea as well. Luckily, two boys warned each other of the traps, thus no one was killed that day.  
Hashirama closed his eyes, feeling two red orbs glaring back. They had been haunting him for quite a while now, in his dreams and real life. Whenever going to a battle, the Senju clan leader would look for them first, ignoring other shinobies and Tobirama screaming at him for being a careless fool… He would also feel disappointed if Madara, the owner of those eyes, wasn't there.

"Are you okay?"

A quite voice spoke up beside Hashirama. His partner, Yui, propped on elbows and looked at him under her bangs worryingly.

"Uh, I'm fine… Sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright."

She mumbled, snuggling closer to the heat source that was Hashirama and continued:

"I'm never used to sleeping anyway."

Yui was a scrawny Beta kunoichi. She had long, unruly hair, coal eyes and pale skin. To tell the truth, Hashirama didn't know what their relationship was. He liked her, to some extent, but not love (he suspected she felt the same). However, with the weight of war and loss on their shoulders, the pair had decided to wind up in each other's bed from time to time. They didn't go out, only had sex and no one but Hashirama's brother knew the real nature of their 'relationship'.

" _There are other available Omegas, brother… and you pick her?"_

Tobirama's voice echoed in his mind. The albino Beta had always stressed the importance of Hashirama getting a mate to ensure his bloodline.

" _Who know when you will die?"_

His younger brother had said once while being drunk. And he wasn't the only one with such view: the elders also wanted him to 'settle down' and have, like, _10 pups_ or something before he met his unfortunate ending.

Hashirama sighed. He didn't like the idea of being bonded to someone. Sure it was romantic and…

"… _great sexes"_ quoted a _really_ drunk Tobirama…

…but the Senju wasn't sure if he was ready for such commitment. Having a mate was a very big deal. It meant embracing someone entirely, sharing your happiness, sorrows, frustrations… the rest of your _life._ When your mate dies, a part of you dies as well. And your soul would never be completed. Some people, especially Omegas, after losing their mate, would neglect themselves until finally they became too weak and died. Others might just straight up suicide or live in grief.

Hashirama recalled how Butsuma had changed after his mother passed away, from an optimistic father to a bitter and cold leader. It was just too easy for people to die when a war was going on, and he didn't want to break anyone's heart if one day he turned up dead (or vice versa). Besides, if he was to be bonded, then it must be with someone he loved.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Yui prodded his rid. Hashirama sighed tiredly:

"Nothing important..."

She pouted then rolled back to her side of the mattress, dragging most of the blanket with her. Looking at scarred back and wild dark hair, a certain Uchiha suddenly reentered his mind.

 _No_

Hashirama thought sadly. He couldn't have slept with Yui because she resembled Madara now, could he? The man hated him. Plus, they were both Alphas. Omega couples might sometimes be used as dirty jokes, but Alpha couples meant someone would be banished or stoned to death. Such pairs were deemed 'unnatural' and greatly frowned upon.

Chestnut eyes looked through a small window into darkness. Hashirama really should try to fall back to sleep now, he had a really long day ahead, possibly another fight with the Uchihas. He couldn't risk getting killed tomorrow because of insomnia.

Speaking of Uchiha, would Madara be there? The man had been absent for roughly a week now (to every Senju's relief). Was he sick? Or killed?

"Stop thinking about him…"

Hashirama told himself, but in the end, his traitorous mind still drifted to a certain raven haired male with red eyes.

* * *

It had been a typical day for the two friends. They talked about something incredibly stupid then sparred on the river bank. This time, Madara was winning (he always wanted to think so) when suddenly, the moronic Senju cheated and tackled him to the ground.

"Gaaah, cheater!"

Madara yelled and shot his infamous deadly glare at the boy on top of him. However, Hashirama was either too dumb or immune to it to care. Instead of backing away, he leaned closer to the Uchiha who was lying on his stomach and boomed loudly:

"I WON!"

"Yes you did. Now get off!"

"Nah, I like it up here."

To prove his point, Hashirama draped over his friend's back and giggled like a kid he was.

"You are soft and warm, for such a meanie…"

"Idiot…"

Madara retorted and wiggled. But the other boy was a real pig, so he just gave up with a sigh.

The young Uchiha watched his surroundings. It was late summer; shafts of golden sunlight peaked through thick leaves from above to shine down on the ever moving water. They also created bright spots on the ground, which Madara took time counting while waiting for his friend to get off. Strangely, even with extra weight pushing him into the grass ground, he felt peaceful. Shutting his eyes, Madara listened to the sounds of birds, trees and water: something one rarely got to appreciate during war.

Winds picked up and some leaves fell off trees to land around them.

"Autumn is coming." Hashirama stated excitedly. He liked autumn and couldn't wait to roll on some red leaves beds. The Senju picked up a yellowish leaf. A toothy grin bloomed on his face. He looked up at the foliages above as if expecting more to fall down. The boy wagged the leaf in front of his friend, trying to catch Madara's interest. But the Uchiha was completely zoned out and made no move to acknowledge.

"Hey…"

Hashirama said. Madara hummed and craned his neck to look at the other boy. Obsidian eyes met Chestnut ones.

"You okay?"

Hashirama whispered, worried that his weight might have accidentally 'killed' or at least knocked Madaraout. The young Uchiha's lips slightly turned upward like a smile:

"Just tired…"

"Oh"

And they laid like that, with Hashirama blanketing Madara, his head rested on the younger boy's shoulder.

…

"Hashi?"

"Huh?"

"You should try to lose some weight."

* * *

Somewhere else, Madara also woke up from a slumber. The Uchiha winced painfully, rolling onto his side…

He brought a hand up to touch pale neck where phantom breath had been: right over the scent gland. He blushed slightly, hand retreated to folded neatly in his lap.

Madara loathed heats: their constant aches, sweat, cramps (in all the wrong place, mind you) and strange dreams. Every time he tried sleeping through a heat, there would be glimpses of a lush forest, idiotic grins and a way too familiar river to wake him up. Madara knew what they were suggesting. Only one person could do this to him

More blood rushed to his already flushed face.

There were reasonable explanations to this. Madara blamed the lack of affection throughout his life: He had no friends in the Clan. People were too afraid of Tajima (in the past) and Madara himself (now) to even hold a casual conversation… plus, Hashirama happened to be the only non-relative close to him, and an Alpha on top of that.

In other words, all those dreams were only the hormones (of a completely normal Omega) acting up. Madara would love Hashirama Senju when hell froze over, or when Tobirama treated him to lunch. Both of which were impossible in this world (right?).

 _I **hate** him._

 _Why? Weren't you friends once?_

 _But he is a **Senju**._

 _That didn't stop you from trying to save him that day, did it? You could have just led Hashirama right into father's trap, yet choose to blow the cover instead._

 _..._

 _So?_

He groaned, felt like bashing his head against a wall. This was what he meant by 'Omega's hormones'. They dulled his sense, rendered him an irrational wimp like the stereotype of his gender... And Madara hated feeling weak, dammit. He clenched his fists till the knuckles turned white and head fumming with anger.

The man was 1 second away from trashing the safehouse he was currently in, when suddenly the door cracked open.

"Nii-san?"

Madara's ears perked up at the voice of his brother.

"Your heat is over…"

Izuna noted, leaning on the door frame. He held a basket in one hand and some fresh clothes in another.

The Beta walked over to Madara cautiously. He didn't want to infuriate the highly-strung Omega, it was very late and this was the last safehouse that hadn't been accidentally burnt down by 'you-know-who'

"I brought your things…"

Madara took the basket; the unpleasant smell of food filled his nostrils. Post-heat always left the Omega's sense extremely sensitive. He watched its contents and grunted half-heartedly.

"Really? I was in heat, otouto, not starving. People are going to notice if you take **this** much food all the time."

"You need to restore as much energy as possible, nee-san; I know heats can be wearying. Plus, I can't have my favorite brother fainting in the middle of a battle now, can I?"

"That is still no excuse to fatten me up…"

"Ahhhhh. But nii-san, you are already a whale."

The older Uchiha laughed, flicking his brother's forehead. He went and set the basket down on a table. Always leave it to Izuna to lighten the mood, the boy could turn a murderous Madara into a slightly happy one (not that anyone could tell).

 _Miso soup, really? Now where did he get that?_

* * *

 **Author's note**

Denial, denial... the first stage of love eh? :

Izuna knows, but when? **That's for you to find out in next chapter(s).**

Hope that you all would enjoy and PM me if you spot any mistakes.

Also some information about my A/B/O verse, like I promised :D .

Warning: This is embarrassing.

There are 3 statuses/genders: Alpha, Beta, and Omega.

 ***Alpha:**

-The dominant group

-Have distinctively strong pheromones, sometimes even unpleasant. Alphas can use this to soothe/threaten Omegas and Betas.

-Larger physical builds

-Have male genitals a.k.a penises (for both male and female alphas) which can develop a knot at the head when close to orgasm (kinda like dogs)

-Can impregnate Omegas as well as female Betas although fertility rate for the latter gender is low.

-Goes into rut when exposed to heat pheromones

Note: Female Alphas can't conceive

 ***Beta:**

-Your ordinary humans

-Not affected by Heat pheromones

-Have bland scents

-Pups(offsprings) of 2 betas or of 1 beta and another Alpha/Omega are mostly only Betas.

 ***Omega**

-Sweet pheromones

-Usually have smaller body types than other sexes

-(Usually) Submissive and sensitive

-Female Omegas can be impregnated outside heats by Alphas and Betas.

-Male Omegas are rare and only fertile during heat. They can't be impregnated by betas and also bear fewer pups than their female counterparts. However, they give birth to stronger offsprings who are mostly alphas.

 ***Heat/Bond bites**

Omegas go into heats every 3-5 months during which they are really sensitive and constantly aroused. The deeper an Omega is in heat, the less control they have over themselves.

Omegas near/in heat have sickly sweet scents that arouse Alphas and drive them into rut: a stage in which they only have mating in mind.

Bond bites occur after mating, when the Alphas bite down on their Omega's neck. **Normally** , unless the other mate is dead, these bites will not fade completely and mark the Omegas as 'taken' or 'bonded'.

Bites outside heat are sometimes called 'court bites'. They fade shortly afterward and are like a vow between 2 people.

A bonded person is referred to as 'mated'

Mated Omegas give off pheromones which can't be masked by scent cologne. Mated Alphas can control themselves entirely when facing Omegas who are not theirs, in heat.

Mating doesn't always occur. For instance, if an Alpha has enough self-resistant, he/she can leave an Omega approaching/in heat before the scents affect him/her fully. The same goes to bond bites.

Close blood relatives, Alphas or not, are not affected by heat pheronmones.

Omegas who go for a long time without mating have more intense and irregular heats than those who do.

 ***Society:**

This will change in the future. *wink**wink*

-Only Alphas and Betas are trained to become shinobies. Even so, Beta kunoichies are still very rare.

-Usually only Alphas hold high positions.

-Powerful Alphas sometimes have more than 1 mate. If that is the case, their emotional connection would also be weaker. Also noted that many comunity dislikes this form of polygamy.

-Omegas are seen as homemakers and child-bearers and would be frowned upon if they do anything that 'belongs' to the stronger sexes.

For mated Omegas, their position in the society depends on that of their mate.

For unmated ones, they are introduced to potential mates since early ages and are often got married off at the age of 15, sometimes even younger. Not every Omega gets to see their mate's face before they share a heat and bond, kind of like arranged marriage.

I hope that helps. Other details of the verse will be explained within the story so I see no reason to add, but ask anyway, if you like.

Until next week.


	4. Chapter 4: Turn of Event

_He is bleeding too much._

Madara's gloved hand around Izuna waist was damp with blood. The clan leader cringed at the metallic smell in the air. It was not only his brother who was injured. Apparently, the majority of the Uchiha shinobies were either out cold or dead. Madara's stomach twisted at the latter thought. He was still under some post-heat effects. Meaning, he still hadn't completely concealed his kind's empathetic nature. So right now, his men's groans and whimpers were getting to him, awakened his Omega sense which had been forgotten ever since the last heat.

"Madara, you cannot defeat me."

Beside him, Izuna tensed up. It took Madara all his inhuman pride not to show any sign of distress right there as well. Instead, he kept his façade in place and threw the Senju who was advancing a dirty glare.

"Hashirama!"

He snarled; sharingan spinning as he shifted forward, shielding Izuna from their enemy.

 _Don't even think about coming any nearer,_ _ **Senju**_ _. I will take you down._

Crimson eyes narrowed, successfully sending that message. Hashirama stopped walking and threw his sword aside. He said:

"Wars have been going on for long enough. Let's end this! If two powerful clans like the Senju and the Uchiha come together, no clan can go against us. We can start a new era of peace."

The man's voice softened, offering a hand. Brown orbs were so warm and sincere that Madara's heart skipped a beat. He thanked god that his face had already heated up from all the fighting or else people would certainly noticed him blushing. He frowned,

Could he trust him? His pride objected immediately.

 _You can't make a deal with the Senju! They will turn their back on you the moment you lay low your guard._

 _But Izuna…_

The tiny Omega voice in his head interrupted. His brother was injured badly. Moreover, they didn't know which technique that albino brat used. His wound could be fatal and their clan wouldn't be able to help him (Madara admitted that the Uchiha was not as good in healing as the Senju, a heavy blow to his pride btw)

"Alright then…"

The Uchiha quietly spoke to himself, head hung low in defeat.

"Nii-san…"

"Heal Izuna and my men, and we will have a deal."

"Don't listen to him, nii-san! It's a tra..."

Izuna paused mid-sentenced. He choked, and hot blood trickled from his mouth. The red liquid only made Madara more certain about his decision.

"NOW."

He emphasized, glaring at Hashirama sharply, the previous small display of submission disappeared.

Hashirama nodded. He was about to approach the Uchiha brothers when Tobirama stopped him.

"Aniki, are you insane? They are dangerous…"

"Trust me, Otouto. Beside…" The clan leader reassured. He glanced at Madara who was trying to make Izuna lay down. It appeared that even when wounded, the younger brother still had enough energy to kick up a fuss. They argued, surprisingly with Madara being the voice of reason and Izuna the opposite.

"…They are like us." Hashirama smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"No!"

"Don't be childish, otouto."

"I'm not lying anywhere in front of the enemies, especially when that _dog_ is around."

"Oi!" Hashirama yelled, clearly offended.

"I'm not talking about you, Senju!"

Madara sighed:

"I don't like this either but think about me…"

"nii-san…"

"What will become of me if something happens to you?"

They both knew the answer. Izuna was the very reason Madara hadn't done anything stupid yet. The older male was always angry toward life after their mother's and 3 brothers' deaths. His hatred, since then, only increased with him presenting as an Omega and Tajima's decease. Madara practically disliked everything but his family, and Izuna was the only one left. So if anything happened to him, Madara's life would definitely turn for the worse.

"Fine."

Izuna rolled his eyes. He laid down, hands folded and finally allowed Hashirama to come near. The Alpha immediately rushed to his side.

 _Tobi-chan really was serious about that new jutsu._

He grimaced, inspecting the gaping wound through the tear on Izuna's dark robe. And it wasn't only that, there were also various internal damages from what he could sense. Hashirama casted a quick look at his brother. The Beta was having a glaring contest with Madara. They both radiated auras, so dark that no men from either clan had the gut to approach. Hashirama noticed how Tobirama's hand looked ready to grab his sword any moment and Madara seemed to be on the verge of performing a fire style jutsu. He frowned and returned to Izuna, making a mental note to ease the hostility between those two. Seriously, a peace treaty would be useless if the most powerful men from both clans were constantly at each other's throat.

"Izuna, take off the robe."

"What?!"

"It'd be easier to treat your injuries!" Hashirama added and his cheeks turned pink. He didn't mean it to sound like that! The Alpha could feel a pair of sharingan, obviously from Madara, burning holes into his nape. The other male obviously mistook his words for something pervert too.

"If you let me, I'll heal you faster and both you and Madara can leave."

"Fine! But that albino freak has to leave."

"As if I want to see you shirtless, scrawny Uchiha…"

"What did you just call my otouto?"

"You heard me."

Thus two shinobies returned to their glaring competition, the air around them turned even more deadly. Hashirama didn't mind though, at least without them disturbing him or Izuna, he could focus in healing the younger male.

* * *

"There! It's finished. Although I recommend you to avoid any heavy works in at least a month."

"No, 1 week! This is still my body right?!"

"Otouto…"

Izuna looked at his brother accusingly. _Traitor_

"Fine, two! But I can't promise anything."

Hashirama chuckled; _guess stubbornness run s in their blood._ He stood up and turned to Tobirama.

"Now, if you don't mind…"

"I'm on it."

The Beta left, not forgetting to sneer at the two Uchiha brothers. This action quickly alarmed them.

"Where is he going?"

Madara asked suspiciously.

"Getting backup…"

Hashirama shut his mouth, cursing himself. Tobirama did have a point in telling him to watch what he said.

"Let me explain!"

Too late, Madara had already reached for his weapon. The look on the Uchiha's face was of pure fury. He drew his sword, but Hashirama leaned forward and caught his pale wrist before he could slash at him.

"We need the medical shinobies and healers to save your men! Tobirama only went to get them!"

"Why must I trust you?" Madara snapped stubbornly, he gripped the sword's handle challengingly. It was from some poor Senju bastard he killed, too short for Madara's taste but if this indeed turned out to be a trap, at least he would still have weapon to defend Izuna and himself.

"Because we are friends…"

The Senju clan leader sighed. With his free hand, he tilted the Uchiha's chin upward. Hashirama knew it was a bold move, but he had to make Madara believe him. So he bore his eyes into the other's red ones and spoke genuinely:

"…And I would never stab one in the back, you know that right?"

Madara froze, shock overtaken his feature.

The Senju leader braced himself for any protest. He expected his old friend to either pull away or gut him. But unexpectedly, Madara turned off his sharingan as a clear sign of giving in and Hashirama was greeted with a pair of dark irises that he had thought would never see up close again. Needless to say, they brought back old memories and were just as alluring as their owner's crimson ones. Sure, every Uchiha had black eyes. Madara's, however, were different. They had this kind of depth that only abysses would equal, yet, they were by no means cold, despite popular belief. Hashirama could sense warmth in them: the want to protect loved ones.

Hashirama beamed with delight. If Madara believed him enough to turn off Sharingan, then it seemed like they would soon be on good term again.

"Nii-san?"

From the ground, Izuna spoke up; the young beta blinked. He clearly had watched the two older males.

Madara batted Hashirama's hand away. He straightened up, mumbled something about checking on the others and walked away.

 _Is he blushing?_

Hashirama was in awe. The Senju, however, quickly regained his sense when Izuna pinched his ankles.

"Sorry for making you wait! Do you need anything?"

He choked out an apology and quickly sat down next to the other. Izuna shook his head, then unexpectedly shot a hand up to grab Hashirama's shirt front, bringing him even closer. The young Beta growled lowly in his ear:

"I know what you are playing at, Senju. Stay away from my nii-san, or I will make sure your life is a living hell. He has been through enough."

He released the Senju who was completely baffled. If it hadn't been for the lack of strong pheromone, Hashirama would have mistaken Izuna for an Alpha then. For a Beta, he was strong-willed and protective of his brother, even blatantly challenged an Alpha who clearly had the upper hand in this situation.

"I would never hurt Madara!"

Izuna only snorted.

* * *

A treaty was signed between two clans one week later. To Hashirama relief, it went quite smoothly. No assassination attempts (in your face, Tobirama), no bad mouthing, only uncanny silence that unnerved even the gods, if they existed

He took a deep breath, focused on the man in front of him. Whether Madara was uncomfortable or not, he didn't show. The leader wore dark robe, like the rest of his clan. Hashirama's and his people's were white. He mentally smiled, realizing how contrasting the two clans were. Like yin and yang, Uchiha dressed in black while Senju dressed in white.

 _When two forces come together, harmony is born._

The thought more or less reduced the tension. Right, this was the moment he, no, _they_ had been waiting for. He had no reason to be nervous. Hashirama extended a friendly hand.

Silence…

 _Why doesn't he_ _do anything_ _?_

He was panicking again, feeling the stress returned. Behind him, he could faintly hear people mumbling. His hand had only hanged in the air for merely seconds, but it felt like eternity. Was Madara regretting his decision? Would he break the deal? No, Madara wasn't the type to go back on his word now, was he? Just when he thought that couldn't get any more awkward, a hand reached out and clapped his sweaty one.

Hashirama's gleefulness must have shown because Madara was looking at him strangely. The male's head slightly cocked like a curious cat, such an odd expression to see on the so-called Demon Alpha. A desire to caress high cheekbone of the man in front of him arose, Hashirama wanted to see more emotions in those two black pools called 'eyes', like when he had tilt his chin up a week ago. But he couldn't do that. It was morally wrong to do such thing to another Alpha, and they were being watched by men from both clans. Judging from the tinkling feel of a certain Uchiha's hateful glare, Hashirama had no doubt that he would be gutted right away if he tried so.

Their hands parted too quickly for the Senju's liking.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Heheeh, sorry for the late update, Halloween got me all busy (:3).

And Izuna lived! I couldn't bring myself to kill him off, to be honest. This story would diverse from canon from here too.

 **chibitaku** : I never said that Beta can't pair with Beta, did I? (:3) Nudge*nudge*wink*wink

 **Sunny** : It's true that one Alpha could kill another to steal his/her Omega. However, as it had been mentioned in the chapter, the other mate would be scarred greatly, depending on how deep his/her bond with his/her dead mate. There is a high chance that the Omega would shut off completely and waste away or suicide, unless it is polygamy because the bonds are usually frail then (who wants to share their mate with other mistresses, and who would deeply love an unfaithful mate? Not many.). So normally, no one would take the risk and usually leave the mated pair alone. However, when the Omega is unmated, there is plenty of room for competition.

Ty for reading, ask anything you want. Until next week :3


	5. Chapter 5: K in Konoha

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, I only own my Ocs. Lol, why no one reminded me? :D

 **Warning:** This chapter is 3K+ words (:3)

You have been warned

* * *

"The Hokage (Fire shadow): leader of shinobi protecting the Land of Fire from the shadow. What do you think?"

"Hn?"

Hashirama explained:

"I met the Fire Daimyo. They request someone to lead the village. So I came up with a title."

"Oh. It is fine, I guess..."

"Really!?"

Madara snorted:

"No! Sounds like something my 5 years old niece would call himself."

"You are mean!"

The taller male exclaimed and put a hand on his chest in a mocking hurt gesture.

"Anyway… I think you should be our leader."

It was Madara's turn to be surprised, he pointed at himself:

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, this is no time to be weak! Beside, the Sarutobi and Shimura clan also want to join us. This village is going to expand even more!"

Hashirama beamed loudly like an excited child. Madara watched him. _Naïve fool,_ he thought. His eyes suddenly caught sight of something stuck on the man's hair. He gently picked up. It was a leaf with small hole in the center. Humming to himself, the Uchiha peered through said hole down at the village below.

"Hn."

Madara mused. He never realized how huge the village really was until now: standing on top of a mountain overlooking it. A soft smile appeared on his face. So their 'childish' dream did come true after all. Madara would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit satisfied.

"You should do that more often…" Hashirama remarked.

"Do what?"

"Smile. People might find you less scary."

Madara restrained himself from sticking out tongue at his friend:

"You are just jealous that no one would ever take you seriously with that stupid face."

"It's so NOT stupid! Is it?"

That earned another wave of low chuckle from the Uchiha. Hashirama laughed as well, despite his friend's offensive words. What could he say? He loved seeing Madara smile, _he_ _always did_.

"I'm serious though; your features need to be softened when we carved your face into this cliff…"

"Wow, slow down! We haven't even come up with a name for our village yet..."

"Do you have any suggestion?"

Madara looked at the small leaf still in his hand.

"How about Konoha: the village hidden in the leaf?"

"That's… not creative at all…"

"So is the Hokage title! And aren't you too old for brooding? Stop getting depressed so randomly!"

He glared at the taller man. _This used to be my sworn enemy?_ He thought, rethinking all his past decisions.

Madara sighed:

"I think I have to go now…"

"Me too… Tobirama asked me to bring him a few things… Oh Kami, I forgot it!"

With that, Hashirama started running down the mountain slope like a maniac.

"Idiot."

* * *

2 months after the establishment of Konoha and Madara was avoiding him.

This was Hashirama's entire fault, he didn't tell Madara about Tobirama's democratic vote suggestion. In a way, he'd betrayed his friend for not asking his opinion before carrying out the plan.

" _You said I'm like a brother to you, yet it never crossed your mind to inform me?"_

Hashirama sighed; they had got on so well. Madara even opened up to him enough to let him step into his personal space (Which in the past would earn the Senju a kunai). Now, the Uchiha probably didn't want to see his face anymore.

But Hashirama wouldn't let the raven haired slip through his finger so easily. He'd regain Madara trust no matter what drastic measures required. So here he was: standing right outside of the Uchiha compound like a lost child, waiting for said clan's members to go and get their leader. Lucky for him, not many people ever walked by this location, thus he had all the time in the world here before someone told Tobirama about his whereabouts and the Beta came to drag him back home by the ear.

Yes, 2 months and the tensions between two clans still hadn't been cleared completely. Hashirama guessed that was to be expected. They had been battling against each other for generations after all. The Senju had killed many Uchiha and vice versa. One treaty wasn't going to fix everything right away. However, the Alpha didn't understand why he couldn't stand anywhere within the Uchiha compound's 100-meter radius without his brother scolding him.

"Madara!"

Hashirama's face lit up when he heard footsteps approaching, but the sight of Izuna quickly left him pouting again. He looked behind the younger male to see if anyone else was coming. His action, of course, couldn't escape Izuna's observant eyes, sharingan or not.  
"Uhh…Good morning, how is… your injury?"

"Get straight to the point, Senju. What do you want?"

Hashirama flinched from the Beta's harsh tone.

"Is Madara here?"

"No, nii-san is out."

"Do you know where did he go?"

"Why would you care?"

Dark eyes narrowed. A sense of Déjà vu passed through Hashirama. Was death glare another specialty coming with the sharingan or what? He swore, if he hadn't been constantly exposed to it as a child, he'd had back off a good meter by now.

"Look, I'm not going to harass him or anything…"

 _You already_ _ **did**_ _with your idiocy._ Izuna thought.

"… I just want to talk… I know something is troubling him and it's my fault."

Oh, something was troubling Madara alright. But it wasn't the moron in front of him, much as Izuna hated to admit. His brother had got over the whole voting a while ago, he disliked the spotlight. Being Hokage meant it would be more difficult to hide his real identity. How could the older Uchiha explain his absences every three months? Someone would suspect, especially that albino-teme.

No, the issue was Madara's natural Omega pheromone. Neither of the brothers knew exactly why, but it had gotten more difficult to mask. Whereas years ago, only a minimum amount of the scent cologne could cover his pheromone completely, now, the older Uchiha had to bath in it. Izuna had a snarky suspicion that it had something to do with Madara's status: he was an unmated Omega in his 20s. Most Omegas paired off as young as 15. It was often believed that the longer one went without a mate, the more intense their heat and pheromone became in order to attract possible suitors.

Of course Madara sneered upon the idea, saying that it was a poor excuse from others to encourage Omegas to bond. However, judging from the fact that they couldn't wash off sweet odor on the clothes Madara wore during his last heat, Izuna thought that the belief wasn't completely ill-found. This worried them. What if the pheromone got so strong that it couldn't be masked anymore?

But Izuna needn't tell Hashirama that. Madara had enough problems; the last thing he wanted was a dumb Alpha to mess things up even more.

* * *

Airi was not in a good mood. When she agreed to watch mother's shop, she didn't expect it to be this boring. Her head hurt when more giggles rose from the customers: two mated Omegas to be exact.

"Can't you believe that? They bonded, in a month!"

"I know right, so romantic! Wish mine is like that; I waited for YEARS before Haruto had the gut to ask me to…"

 _Ugh._

Airi felt like banging her head against the wooden counter. Couldn't those two just be quiet? This was a book store, not a park. Sure there were no other people here but still, couldn't they read the sign?

This, this was why Airi didn't like Omega. She was one herself, but seeing how annoying most Omegas were and what life they had, the blue haired girl wished she wasn't. The thought of mating someone scared her, and although she was only 14, her parents had already talked about setting her up with an Alpha almost twice her age in the future. If Airi could choose, she'd like to be a kunoichi. No one in her family had ever become one before, but she could try right?

The door clicked open and a new scent emerged. Airi's nose picked up bitter smell: an Alpha. Now why would one be here? Usually, only Betas and sometimes Omegas visit her mother's store. Alphas had more 'important' things to do, they said. But here one was, standing on the well-polished wood flooring, didn't bat an eyelid when the two female Omegas whispered furiously. The male had dark hair that looked more like mane, matching color eyes and fair skin. He was eerily beautiful for an Alpha, Airi noted, not in a feminine way but by no mean masculine either. She would say his appearance and scent seemed as if they belonged to 2 different people rather than one individual, but what did she know. She was just a **kid**.

The strange Alpha looked at her then the chatty Omegas. He nodded his head almost sympathetically and walked to the shelf at the where they kept scrolls and books Airi never bothered to learn.

 _Fascinating_ …

"Hokage-sama!"

The two Omegas squealed. Airi looked up. As if an Alpha in her store wasn't weird enough, the founder of the very village she lived in was here. She could recognize him anywhere, because females practically swooned at his sight. The brunette smiled and politely greeted everyone.

"Just call me Hashirama!"

He said while walking up to the counter.

"Good morning, Hashirama-sama."

"Hello. You must be Airi right?"

"Uh yes…." She blushed

"Your mother talked a lot about you. Anyway, I'm here for Tobirama's things."

"The grumpy albino Beta?"

Airi blurted out, recalling her mother's words earlier that day, then quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had just spoken out loud. Her blush deepened. Surprisingly, Hashirama not only wasn't offended but also laughed:

"That's him alright! But don't say that in front of Tobi-chan, otouto would glare the living life out of you!"

* * *

Madara would be a fool if he didn't recognize that loud-ass voice. From his crouching position, he glanced up and saw Hashirama talking with the shopkeeper.

The Uchiha duck lower. That idiotic Alpha probably couldn't sense him from there. He wasn't in the mood to go out of his hiding place and put up to Hashirama's antics (If Madara had a dango every time the Senju said anything stupid, he would get diabetes).But he didn't like sitting here until that moron left either. Madara hated public place, and now that he had got what he wanted, he'd like nothing more than going back to his and Izuna's home.

It appeared that luck was on his side because after a while, Hashirama left with 2 suspiciously large parcels (probably Tobirama's). The moment door closed with a click, Madara made a beeline to the counter.

* * *

Hashirama gave up. Since he couldn't get anything out of Izuna (and didn't want to get gutted), he had decided to do what his brother asked him to earlier that day.

"Jeez, Otouto really loves reading."

Hashirama spoke out loud. The parcels were heavy even in his standard. How did Tobirama even find time to go through all of these in a day and not go insane? Hashirama wanted to open them and see their contents. However, knowing that Tobirama would bite his head off, he decided against it.

 _These must cost a fortune…_

He smiled. The shinobi continued walking until a thought struck him.

* * *

"That would be 1975 ryō Sir"

Madara nodded, handing over the cash.

"SORRY! I FORGOT!"

The door swung open and Hashirama rushed in like a hurricane. The man's face flushed bright red, half from embarrassment and half from having to run all the way back here. He unknowingly shoved Madara out of the way with a force that would have knocked the Uchiha off his feet if it hadn't been for his intensive trainings.

"It was so careless of me! How much is… Madara!?"

He stopped rambling once having noticed the other person in the room. Airi also looked up. This was the demon-Alpha people had been talking about? She had expected him to be a bit… taller.

Madara shrugged, annoyance rolled off him. Clearly, he disliked the attention he was getting. Even the two Omegas earlier were peering at him from behind Hashirama, and they didn't even try to be secretive about it. Didn't anyone know that staring was rude? Ignoring the other Alpha completely, he turned on his heels and left.

"Madara, please wait!"

 _Doesn't he know when to give up?_

Madara thought as he weaved through the crowd. Behind him, he could hear Hashirama calling his name. They were a good few blocks away from that book store right now, surely that moron could tell that he was not interested in his company and left. Didn't Hashirama have more important things to do than pestering him? Like keeping that albino in check for example? Who knows, Tobirama could be doing experiment on someone's dog right now.

Madara spun around to glare at the persisting Senju.

"What" He snapped coldly.

Hashirama scratched his head:

"Look, about the votes, I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. I know it upset y…"

"If you think something as trivial as that would bother me then you have strongly mistaken."

"Huh?" The taller male was surprised. Then why was the Uchiha avoiding him?

Madara must have sensed the unspoken question because he added sarcastically:

"I have my own business to attend to. You are not the only one who works around here, _hokage-sama_."

Hashirama winced. He noticed that Madara was holding a leather clad book similar to one of Tobirama's. Curious, the Alpha cocked his head to a side to read the title "The Dynamics". He didn't know his friend was interested in that.

His seemingly harmless action, somehow, unnerved Madara. The younger male held the book against his chest protectively and hissed. Hashirama frowned:

"Is there something wrong? I can help, if you want."

Madara thought about the offer for a moment then shook.

"No, now leave me alone."

* * *

 _Where does Tobirama-san live again? Ugh! Mom's handwriting is so bad!_

Airi walked down the small street with two huge parcels in her hands. That man, Hashirama, had left them back at her store to run after the raven haired male so she took the liberty of delivering them. And no, Airi didn't left the store unattended, what kind of horrible person do you take her for? Her mother was watching it, and since the 14 years old didn't feel like listening about her own 'wonderful' future mate, here she was, completely lost.

 _So heavy! What did he even buy?_

Too busy day-dreaming about all the possibilities, Airi bumped into someone and fell on her ass.

"Watch where you are going!"

"I'm sorry sir."

She bowed her head. In front of her stood a very irritated, plus drunk, Alpha. The man looked down at her through tiny eyes. She gulped, feeling panic rising in her throat at the nauseous smell of alcohol and pheromone. All of a sudden, he grabbed her by the neck and jerked it to a side to get clear view.

"Aren't you a lovely Omega?" He slurred. Airi yelped and struggled. She bit the sweaty palm holding her but that only resulted in a growl.

"Know your place and stay still bitch! Or I will snap that pretty nec…"

The Alpha froze mid-sentenced when a dagger was pressed closed to his throat.

"Drop the girl."

Behind him, a chilly voice commanded. Nodding, he let Airi go. She scrambled up and quickly created some distances between herself the man.

The gloved hand holding sharp weapon still didn't budge.

"Please…" He whined pathetically to his assaulter. No longer the aggressive Alpha who picked on little girls, this man was now closerto a screeching pig about to get butchered.

"Hn.", came the emotionless reply.

With an unnecessary hard hit to the head, he was knocked out cold.

Airi looked her savior over and gasped. It was that strange Alpha in her store: Madara. But something was odd; his eyes were red and had three wheels rather than pit black. They, along with the male's stern features intimidated her. But Airi didn't run away, because crazy as it might sound, she could sense something similar to sympathy in those crimson orbs, and it held her in place.

"Thank you…"

"Are you alright?"

"Y…es."

"Good" Madara said curtly: "You shouldn't have used this road, not many people walk through here, even during the day."

He scowled at the drunken bastard at his feet. The Uchiha was disgusted by people like this: thinking that they were the best just because of their 'superior' gender caste. He had heard what the piece of trash said to the girl and oh did his blood boil. If Madara hadn't been feeling light this morning, he would have slaughter him on the spot.

"Is he dead?"

Madara looked at the Omega:

"Why would you care?"

"I don't. He deserved it."

Airi spoke blatantly. Madara raised an eyebrow; however, she was too busy picking her things to notice. She still had to deliver these stupid parcels and had no idea where was her customer's residence.

"Sir, might I ask you a question?"

"Hn?"

"Do you know where Tobirama-san lives?"

"What gives you the impression?"

"You seem really close with his brother, Hashirama-sama."

Madara was speechless for a moment. Blood rushed to his cheeks and when he spoke, it almost sounded like a stutter.

"I… don't. We just know each other."

"Really? Hashirama-sama told me otherwise."

"What did he say?"

 _I'm going to murder that idiot…_

The Uchiha thought. How dare he? Didn't he know how to keep his jab shut?

Airi grinned sheepishly; an evil plan bloomed in her head:

"A lot actually. But I won't tell you, unless you lead me to Tobirama-san house."

He was blackmailed by a teenager. Oh kami…

* * *

"There you are nii-san! I thought you forgot to…"

Tobirama's jar dropped. In front of him wasn't his brother, but Madara in all his Uchiha glory. The man seemed pissed, like he would rather die than to be here. How did he know where Tobirama lived? Must be Hashirama! Tobirama knew he shouldn't have trusted him with his home address.

How was he supposed to sleep soundly now, knowing that some Uchiha would probably come and burn down his house in the middle of the night? His safe haven was busted, by his very brother on top of that.

 _Please let them not be mine… shit! They're._ Tobirama looked at two packets on the ground; on them were two tags which clearly spelled his name. The Beta was considering closing the door in Madara's face when a blue haired girl poked out from behind him and said:

"I'm from my mother's, Koharu, store sir! Hashirama-sama left these behind so Madara-san and I bring it to you!"

 _I'll kill him._

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Hashirama-sama? Are you feeling fine?"

"I'm okay, thank you for asking. Do you have the packets I forgot here?"

Koharu smiled: "Ah, don't worry sir, Airi has delivered it already. She is such a sweet girl, right?"

 _He is going to kill me_

* * *

"Okay…" Madara put both his hands on his hip. "I led you to _that_ Senju's house, I bought you dango. Now tell ME."

Airi chewed on her sweet treat: "For someone who isn't close to Hashirama-sama, you care an awful lot about his opinion of you."

Madara opened his mouth then closed. The girl got a point, why would he mind? He was Madara Uchiha for crying out loud! People talked about him behind his back the all the time and he was used to it. Only weaklings threw spiteful glares and weak remarks when their target didn't see. The male looked at the dango in his hand, frowning. Every time the topic of Hashirama was brought up, Madara's emotion became turmoil like this.

 _Why does that teme have such power over me?_

"He said that you are a good friend" Airi spoke "…and even when you always looked harsh and stoic, he knows that deep inside you are kind."

She closely observed Madara's expression. A small smile, signaled by light twitches of the lips and embers in dark eyes, flickered on his façade. It was short-lived, but long enough for Airi to have her confirmation.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I made 'Hn' the Uchiha's language. And hope you don't mind having another OC in the story.

Anyway, this chapter is the calm before the storm. I can't tell you what's next but hey, feel free to voice your opinion/prediction. Reading reviews is fun.

P/s: Don't want to sound creepy but love you all and see you next week. :3


	6. Chapter 6: E in Early

Madara's knees hit the marble floor with a thud.

This couldn't be happening, he told himself. He was regular as clockwork! He shouldn't be experiencing pre-heat symptoms now! It was supposed to be for another 2 weeks.

"Madara, are you in there?"

Hashirama's worried voice boomed from outside the room. The Uchiha's eyes widened with realization. He was going into heat in a restroom, miles from home and there was an Alpha on the other side of the door. Oh kami, why didn't he listen to Izuna?

* * *

-2 days prior-

Going against the village of the two strongest shinobies in the Land of Fire, these people must have a death wish.

Madara stared distastefully at all the copses around him. There were at least a dozen of them, piling up like a big garbage heap, a quick glance and you wouldn't think they were humans once at all: Bodies were dismembered, crushed or burned with all sort of weapon impaled on. Streams of blood gradually flowed from them and formed dark paddles that glittered under the pale moonlight.

So he over-killed, but could you blame him though? The man was 2 weeks away from his next heat and it was in the middle of night. Those foolish shinobies could have chosen a better time to attack Konoha or didn't do it at all.

"Who do you think they work for?"

"My guess would be the Kirigakure. Although I must say that it would have been easier to identify if your friend didn't kill everyone."

The two Senju brothers' voices reminded him that he wasn't alone on this field. Madara glared pointedly at Tobirama. The young Beta's scowl was apparent even in the dark.

"It's not nii-san's fault that they picked the wrong fight!" Izuna retorted.

"Who ask for your input, Uchiha?"

"Why you Senju-teme …"

"Enough!" It was Hashirama who broke the arguments: "If this goes on, I'll pair you two up on a mission."

His tone meant business, so without the second warning, both Betas shut up. Izuna crossed his arms and looked away. "Hn!"- He exclaimed loudly. Meanwhile, Tobirama looked like he was trying very hard not to make a snarky comment at the shorter male.

Hashirama sighed. They were like children! He really considered having them working together now. Nothing solves disputes better than teamwork, if they didn't kill each other first, that is.

He was about to scold them again when a hiss of pain got his attention. It was quite low, but he noticed nonetheless.

"Madara?"

Receiving no answer, he walked over to his friend.

Madara was gripping his shoulder. In poor light, Hashirama could make out a wide tear on his dark rode as well as the wet area around it: blood. He frowned, realizing now that Madara dressed in nothing but his casual yukata.

"Why didn't you wear your armor?"

The raven haired male shrugged:

"It was unnecessary."

"But you got hurt…" Hashirama pointed out.

 _And I hate it when you do_.

He added: "Do you need me to check… just to make sure?"

Madara sneered. Who did this idiot think he was? "I'm fine! Look after yourself first, stupid Senju."

Silence fell between them. Hashirama was clearly hurt by the remark, Madara knew. He had been around the older male long enough to recognize the pained look in his eyes when that happened. Sighing, he spoke:

"…But thanks anyway."

Hashirama looked at his friend in awe, wondering if he had really just heard that. A small flush on Madara's face confirmed his suspicion. The Alpha grinned from ear to ear. He'd thought the Uchiha hated his gut for real! But it looked like Hashirama still got a chance to make up.

"Hey, Madara"

"Hn?"

"The Daimyo is holding a meeting next week."

"So?"

Where was Hashirama going with this? Madara watched him blankly.

"Will you accompany me?"

That was unexpected. Nevertheless, he kept up his indifferent mask and merely raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask your brother?"

Hashirama shook his head.

"No, I want you. As the co-founder of Konoha, your presence there is as important as mine."

 _'I_ ** _want_** _you'_

The word struck him hard. Madara's heart sped up. He gulped, suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable under the Alpha's warm gaze.

 _Use your word correctly, Senju!_ He thought, willed himself to calm down. This moron, he decided, would be the death of him.

"Okay."

* * *

The next morning's breakfast, a heated argument broke out in the Uchiha household.

"Why didn't you say 'no'?" Izuna yelled. His loud voice took Madara aback. He was used to the younger male using that tone on Tobirama, but now that it was directed at him, Madara couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Otouto…" He trailed off.

"What if _it_ happens?"

Even in the safety of their house, the two brothers rarely spoke of heats openly. Years of hiding had made them paranoid. In fact, they didn't live within the Uchiha clan compound for fear of being discovered. Madara took a deep breath, to him, this was a sensitive topic.

"It isn't due for another 2 week. And I would only be gone for a few days…How bad could it be?"

"I know… but I don't feel safe leaving you in the hand of _that_ Senju!"

Izuna was going to leave for a mission with Tobirama later that day. Turn out, Hashirama wasn't kidding when he said he would make his brother and the young Uchiha work together. They had to escort a merchant to the Land of Water, which meant Izuna wouldn't be able to come with Madara to the meeting. He swore the Hokage-teme did this on purpose! Getting him occupied so he could have his way with nii-san…

 _If he tries anything, I'll roast him alive and feed to his idiotic brother…_

Izuna thought darkly. Madara sweat-dropped. And people said _he_ was the scary one out of the two, they were all blind!

"How about this, I'll ask Hikaku-san to escort me so you don't have to worry."

Hikaku was their distant cousin, a very trust-worthy ambitious Alpha. He visited the two brothers once in a while, unlike other Uchiha who couldn't be bothered to leave their district for anything. In Izuna's opinion, he was a fine lad. But to have him going to the meeting with Madara, he was a bit skeptical. Finally, the younger brother gave in:

"Fine! But promise me you'll only stay in the same room with Hokage-teme if Hikaku-san is there as well!"

Madara rolled his eyes:

"Hashirama isn't going to jump me every chance he has, you know. Remember that to the rest of the world, I'm still an Alpha."

Izuna grimaced like a child hearing his parent cursed.

"Don't say that name in front of me please. It reminds me that I have to do a mission with his bastard brother!"

With that, the two brothers started eating their now cold meals.

"Uh, nii-san? How is your shoulder? "

"It's fine... a bit sore… but yeah."

Izuna's frown deepened.

* * *

-Present time-

Maybe there was more to that injury than he had previously assumed. Madara gritted his teeth, feeling cramps in his lower torso. Back during the war, he had heard rumors about shinobies dipping their weapons in Omega hormone. The point of doing so was to wear down the strongest fighters who were usually Alphas. When enough amount of hormone entered an Alpha's systems, their body would be tricked into believing that an Omega in heat was nearby, thus dulled their senses. Since Madara wasn't an Alpha, the hormone (if there really was any) must have added to his own and sped up the heat cycle.

"Madara? Please open the door…"

Hashirama was outside. Crap… He watched the door knob jerked and backed further away from it like a ticking bomb.

"Don't." He rasped out.

"Is everything alright, Hokage-sama?"

There was a new voice. _Hikaku_! Madara thought. Hopefully, the young male would shoo Hashirama away for him.

"It's Madara. He sounds unwell and doesn't let me in."

"Hn…" He heard Hikaku hummed.

It was quiet for awhile, before someone knocked politely.

"Madara-sama? Is there a problem?"

He wanted to yell: _What do you think? Of course there are! I'm going into heat god damn it!_ But he could only utter weakly:

"Leave me alone."

"I see…" Another pause and Hikaku spoke again:

"Hokage-sama, I think it is wise that we should return to the meeting now."

"What about Madara?"

"My lord has made it clear that he wanted not to be disturbed. Plus, the daimyo is waiting, Hokage-sama."

"I suppose… We will be back in awhile, Madara. Please hang on."

Madara stood up on shaky legs. He waited a good 3 minutes before cracking the door open. There was no one outside. Quickly, the Omega leapt out of the closet window and landed on a nearby building.

"Okay…" He reassured himself. Madara had a few hours before the heat truly struck and his scent mask wore out. The hotel they stayed in was near, he could do this: just had to get to his room.

Never in Madara's life had he regretted not listening to Izuna more than right now.

* * *

"…And that is how I met my ex-wife!" The middle age man, Ren, spoke joyfully. Izuna was amazed. He had never heard someone swore so much in a single speech, not even Madara.

"How is she now?" He asked excitedly. Ren shrugged:

"Don't know, probably with some dumb Alphas. Do you want to hear another story, dearie?"

"Sure." Izuna loved stories; they let him imagine how different other people's lives were from his own. Rarely anyone ever openly told him anything about themselves, so he jumped at any chance to listen.

"Are you two quite done yet?"

Behind the duo, Tobirama grunted.

"Don't be such a joy-killer." Ren smirked. Izuna also laughed:

"Yeah, lighten up Senju!"

Tobirama snapped:

"You'd be like me too if you had to carry two tones of luggage!"

Indeed, that moronic merchant had dumped all his shit on his shoulder. Meanwhile, the young Uchiha's only job was talking. This was so unfair! Ren said:

"I can't have a pretty lad carrying my things now, could I?"

Izuna giggled. Somehow, that pissed Tobirama off even more.

* * *

Madara's shaky hand found a small bottle. He opened, grabbed a dozen of pills and swallowed them all dry.

The Omega slid down on the messy floor. He could feel the pain-killers taking effect; his inside flame eased to fuzzy warmth. But Madara couldn't let himself just relax yet. The heat would still come; these pills merely eased its symptoms and brought him some times before he was knocked down completely.

He had to make any second counted, but doing what? Konoha was out of question. That took at least half a day. He couldn't stay either, someone, aka the idiot shodai, would soon realize that Madara didn't leave his hotel room for days straight and try to break in, and then everyone would know. Setting the bottle on the nightstand, Madara rolled out a scroll and sealed his belongings into it. He was leaving no matter what.

"Madara?"

The dark haired male spun around. In the doorway stood Hashirama, the man still wore his Hokage robe and looked disheveled, indicating that he had been doing a lot of running. Madara breathed out:

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

Hashirama walked into the dim room, hands rose on either side of his head as not to cause his friend any distress.

"I have Toka covered me. Madara, what is going on? Are you sick?"

They locked eyes with each other. With any steps Hashirama took forward, Madara took backward. It continued until the latter male's leg bumped into the nightstand, sending the bottle spilling all over the floor. A yellowish pill rolled up to Hashirama's feet.

"Are those…"

Having practiced medicine, the Alpha recognized right away. He was really worried now. Why didn't Madara tell him he was taking pain-killers? Hell, why didn't he say he was in pain at all? Hashirama wouldn't have asked him to come along if he had known! He tried reaching out again, getting closer and closer to the cornered Uchiha until they were only inches apart. From this distance, he caught glimpse of white bandage under Madara's high collar shirt.

"Is it because of the attack from the other day?"

"…"

"Please, let me help you…"

Madara was silent, he just looked between Hashirama and the door, the gears in his head calculated possible escape. Finally, he did something the other male least expected. Madara pulled out a kunai and went for the Senju's stomach. The action might have been sudden, but Hashirama wasn't entitled the god of shinobies for nothing. He caught his wrist before it could do any harm.

Something inside of him snapped.

"Madara…"

Whoever said Hashirama was a pushover would be in for a shock that moment. His voice went cold; brown eyes were reddish and void of any emotion. The usual musky scent that reminded Madara so much of a lush forest fresh from the rain was spiked with dominance, leaving the Uchiha shuddering. Hashirama easily wrestled the kunai out of Madara's slack hand.

Clang! It was thrown on the floor somewhere behind them.

Silence

"What's the meaning of this?"

"..."

"Are you unwell?"

That was more like a command than a question… And Madara found himself unable to lie because of all the pheromone in the air… curse biology. He nodded weakly.

Hashirama pressed again, word by word:

"Is it the wound?"

Some hesitance, then nodded.  
He growled; the deep sound surprised both him and Madara. Hashirama had experienced plentiful of frustration in the past, but never once anything could actually made him see red like this.

"Take off your shirt."

Hashirama ordered bluntly.

"I'm seeing it, NOW."

* * *

Madara was sitting with his bare back facing Hashirama on the bed. The other man, meanwhile, focused entirely on treating his wound.

The Omega was wasting time, he knew it. Anytime now the heat would fully kick in and he'd be unable to even think straight. But what choice did Madara have? If he tried anything, Hashirama would no doubt drag him back and get even more furious than he already was. Moreover, it was not like he had anywhere specific in mind. In worst case scenario, Madara might end up in a dark alley completely vulnerable (somehow, that idea was still better than having the male behind him find out about his gender caste). He tried not to flinch when cool fingers brushed pass his shoulder. The presence of another Alpha so close was doing ridiculous things to his Omega psyche right now.

Hashirama frowned. The wound wasn't as serious as he had thought: shallow, no sign of infection, no interior effect either. It healed up really quickly too. Still, there was something wrong, not just about the wound but Madara in general. The Uchiha was warm, _too warm,_ and covered in layers of sweat. His fare skin also flushed pink, especially the neck's area. It was such a bizarre sight; Hashirama had known his friend to be able to do hash training without breaking a sweat. Unconsciously, he leaned closer to the male's shoulder and inhaled. At this close, the smell that hit Hashirama's nostrils froze him in place. Mixed in sweat and bitter Alpha pheromone was something sweet and incense-liked. He blinked, once then twice, in confusion.

Madara also noticed the other stopping. He craned his neck, looking back at Hashirama with wary eyes. The Alpha was clearly piecing things together. First, the man's eyes widened. Then he took another whiff to make sure it wasn't some trick of the mind. Finally, his jar dropped in disbelief.

"Kami! Is that.. are you a…"

Suddenly realized what position they were in, the Alpha withdrawn both hands like burned. He backed away until he fell off the bed. Madara was grateful. He was starting to get uncomfortable. Another part of him, however, was disappointed at the lost of contact. It urged him to crawl right back into Hashirama's arms and took a lung-full of that musky scent. Madara bit his lips.

 _Get a hold of yourself, damnit!_

He was busted, by his rival/friend, who, on top of that, was an Alpha! That sick small voice in the back of his head cheered. He wanted nothing more than to vanish off the face of Earth right now. He would get out of this hell hole.

Madara shot up. He put on his shirt, snatched his things and exited through the front door. Hashirama didn't react right away, his eyes glued on the spot where Madara had once been on the bed before a large thud from the hallway got his attention.

And groaning…

Hashirama spun into action. He dashed out of the room and was met with the sight of the dark-haired shinobi kneeing on the floor. Quickly, he got to his friend's side to assess the situation. The man's face was a deeper shade of red and sweat-spotted; his entire body quivered like a bad case of malaria. Madara grunted when he felt the brunette's presence.

"Leave."

He pushed himself further into the wall and away from foreign hand which was trying to get his temperature. Hashirama snapped:

"This is no time to be proud! You are going into h…" He covered his nose when undeniable sweet aroma filled the air, leaving no room for Madara's fake Alpha scent. Hashirama's mouth watered, but he remained his composure.

 _He is your friend; you can't take advantage of him!_ He chanted in his head.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving, what else?" Madara half-glared, he was staggering away. Quickly, Hashirama ran up to block his path."You can't just… others would notice and…"

"What is your suggestion then, _Alpha_? Stay here so you can keep me to yourself?"

Madara snapped angrily. Who did the brunette think he was, telling him what to do? He listened to no Alpha, and he never will. Madara walked around the taller male. He managed a few steps like an intoxicated fool before strong arms wrapped around his torso and effortlessly picked him up.

"Let me go!"-came his protest.

He kicked and thrashed, even tried prying off the Alpha's hands. But nothing worked. Hashirama didn't seem to be fazed by any of his attempts at all. Madara cursed, if he wasn't in heat, he'd kick the bastard's ass all the way back to Konoha, twice.

What was Hashirama doing? His face twisted in horror as the dimly lit room came into view. Madara was panicking now. Would the Alpha force himself on him in his weakest moment? Would he _rape_ him? That word made Madara gagged, and so did the irrational Omega part of him: _stop fighting_ ; it purred; _you know damn well that you want this._

His nails dug deep into the older male's arms when they got closer to the bed. Hashirama gently set him down. The white sheet was sort beneath him. Madara curled up, shaking like a leaf. It was a display of weakness, and he loathed himself for it. However, at this moment, it was the only defense his heat-influenced mind could come up with besides giving in completely to the urge to submit and bare his neck out for the potential mate.

This was the second time an Alpha caught him in his heat, but unlike the first time, Tajima wouldn't be here to get him out. Madara closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

 _/1 year passed and he ran into her again, this time with 3 pups. The woman wore yukata instead of armors like that fateful day her comrades brought her back. Her dark eyes were filled with sorrow and they haunted him for months./_

But there were no invading hands, nor the tell-tale sound of clothes discarding. The air was silent save for his own heavy breathing, and Hashirama just stood there like a still statue in the dark.

"Hey… It's alright."

Something felt like a hand combed through his spiky hair in a calming motions:

"I'll… leave now. The door will be locked. Spare key is on the nightstand, okay?"

He didn't say anything nor look up.

Hashirama sighed (not that the Uchiha could see), walking away.

"…and don't let anyone, not even me, in."

The door shut.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

Dunno if this chapter lives up to your expectation... but yeah, it was fun to write. The part /.../ is a reference to the first chapter, in case anyone forgot ^^

Onto reviews :D  
anon: yeah, that detail would be explained in later chapters, so... stay tuned?

Anyway... 30+ follows! I never thought the story would get this far, ty for having patience with me :)


	7. Chapter 7: P in Patience

Tobirama woke up finding himself not DEAD.

The albino was… surprised. Since both he and Izuna were staying in Ren's house, he'd expected the latter man to grab this rare chance and take revenge on him: slice his throat open or harvest his kidney, for instance. But it appeared that Izuna did either of those. How strange. Maybe the Uchiha wasn't as barbaric as he thought.

 _Or he's plotting something_ Tobirama mused.

Just as expected, when the Beta saw his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, he almost punched a hole in the wall.

This ink'd better be washable!

* * *

Even in his wildest dream, Hashirama would have never thought that the fierce, stubborn and powerful Alpha he had been friend with was in fact an Omega.

He hadn't caught a wink of sleep last night, thinking about how on Earth that would be possible. How did the Uchiha keep his identity secret for so long? Where did the fake scent come from? Who else knew? Why didn't he tell him? Hashirama admitted they'd had quite a number of quarrels, and for most of the time the two of them had known each others, they fought. But he still couldn't help but feel upset that his friend didn't share his secret with him…

 _"What is your suggestion then, _ **Alpha**_? Stay here so you can keep me to yourself?"_

The way Madara had spat out that word -with so much hatreds and fear- stung. He saw Hashirama no more that an animal living on instincts, unfit to be trusted and by no means a friend. That had he wondered:

 _Do I even know who he is?_

Was the Madara he knew -stoic, willful and feared by many- real? Or was it just a mask the younger male wore to hide from the world? If it was the case, then who was he inside?

Hashirama recalled all the Omegas he had encountered in the past. His mother: meek and kind, a woman who was gentle to the core. She never questioned her Alpha and would listen to every single word he said, which in the end led to her downfall. Then there were the Omegas his comrades led back to their camp in the middle of the night to 'relieve tensions'. Hashirama didn't associate with them, but he did note how most of them were: playful, flirtatious and unrealistic. Finally, the Omegas he passed by in Konoha. They were, for the lack of better word, a mix between the two aforementioned types. On one hand, they acted submissively; on the other hand, they threw him, or any other Alpha, suggestive winks and giggles loudly whenever he walked by.

Hashirama couldn't imagine his friend falling in any of the three categories.

"Shodai-sama… uh, Hokage-sama… Hashirama!"

He only realized someone was calling him when a foot forcefully stomped his under the table. Suppressing a hiss of pain, he looked over to Toka who stood to his left. The young woman whispered:

"The Daimyo is asking you."

Hashirama turned back to the older man sitting across him.

"How are you feeling, Hashirama-dono?"

"I am fine. Thank you, daimyo-sama."

The monarch nodded:

"Good. We can't have an ailing leader at times like this…And your escort, the one that left the meeting at midsections yesterday, how is he?"

Hashirama frowned; he didn't like it when others referred to Madara as his subordinate. They were equals. When it came to Konoha or politics, the younger male was just as important as him. Unfortunately, most people didn't think so, and he failed to convince them otherwise.

"Madara-san is… under the weather." He lied.

Beside him, Hikaku tensed up. The Uchiha might not show it, but he had been on pins and needles the whole morning because his clan leader didn't show up. Right now, he stood awkwardly behind Madara's empty chair, onyx eyes reflected concern and worry.

"How unfortunate, please send him my best regard."

Hashirama bowed:

"It's my honor, Daimyo-sama."

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"

Hikaku approached him outside the conference room. Just a quick glance at the younger man and Hashirama knew what he was going to say. The bronze skinned male smiled nervously.

"Yes, Hikaku-san?"

"May I ask why didn't Madara-sama attend the meeting? I haven't got the chance to check on him." Yesterday, Toka had dragged him and other escorts to a restaurant, yelling something about celebration. In the end, Hikaku had to drag 5 very intoxicated Senju back to their rooms, and he was pretty drunk himself to do anything else.

"Don't worry, he is a bit tired… so I advised him to stay back."

"And he listened to you?" Hikaku raised an eyebrow. If he knew his clan leader, that man hated being bossed around.

"Took some convincing, but yes… He's probably sleeping in right now, I hope."

"Good luck on that…" The dark haired man shook his head: "The last time I saw someone making Madara-sama stay in bed, he snuck out and didn't return until midnight. Izuna was worried sick."

Hashirama laughed, a single sweat rolled down his temple. Excusing himself, he left.

* * *

The hokage stopped by a restaurant on his way back to the hotel. Hashirama had no idea how much or what an Omega eats during heat so he just grabbed his friend's favorite: inarizushi and some other things. People gave him weird looks when he ordered but he paid no mind. He would be gawking too if a fit man bought this much takeout. The Senju never realized that people were staring because of his odd robe.

While waiting, a young couple caught Hashirama's attention. He could tell that they were newly mated. The Omega wore an auburn kimono that showed off her bite mark which was still reddish in color. She smiled contentedly at her Alpha: a short-haired female who grinned just as enthusiastically. The pairs' hands brushed every now and then. They didn't talk much, yet still gave off warm vibes and seemed to be lost in their little world.

His heart fluttered at the sight.

* * *

"Madara, I brought you… um… lunch, and…"

A maid walked by and sniggered at the tall man.

"Troubles in paradise?"

Hashirama blushed; he probably looked very stupid: stammering to a close door with a giant basket in hand.

"It's not like that!"

"Sure. But tell you what big guy, if you really want to make up with your mate then come in there and…"

She winked.

"But… but we are not…"

"More the reason to do so."

His jar dropped. The maid giggled even more. She, thankfully, didn't say anything else and left the poor man alone. He spent a few minutes recovering from her 'advise'. Once he did, he realized that she had a point. Madara was in heat, so he couldn't leave the room for anything. Someone had to bring the food in for him. That 'someone' happened to be Hashirama at the moment.

"I'm coming in."

Hashirama pushed the door open. There was almost no light inside. His feet stepped on various things littered on the ground and almost tripped once or twice. He covered his nose with the robe's cuff in order to block out some of Madara's scent. Were Omegas supposed to smell this strong? Now he questioned even more how the younger male masked his pheromone, never in his life had he smelled anything close to this. The rich aroma was making his head spin.

Finally, he made out a humanoid figure sprawling on the bed. Hashirama set the basket down on the nightstand and admired his friend.

Madara looked so gentle sleeping like this. His features, for once, weren't haughty or annoyed (two expressions everyone had come to associate him with) but peaceful. His parted lips were the most kissable things Hashirama ever laid eyes on. And those rosy cheeks were begging to be caressed. How come he had never realized how beautiful this creature in front of him was until now, Hashirama had no idea.

 _I should leave_ The older male told himself, but his legs refused to budge. He was bewitched, caught in a spell and couldn't break free until finally, Madara's eyes blinked open and obsidian orbs stared blankly at him.

Before the brunette could protest, he was tackled to the floor. Sweet odor filled his lungs as he gasped out from the strong impact. The male on top of him only snarled. Madara activated his Sharingan and burning hands gripped Hashirama's shoulder painfully.

"It's not what it looked like."

He almost yelped when Madara scented his neck.

 _What is he doing?_

"Madara?"

Hashirama shoved his friend away. That was when he fully registered the emotion swimming in his friend's crimson orbs. It wasn't anger like he'd thought, but lust. Madara looked down at him through half-lidded eyes, one of his hand had left his shoulder to play with a lock of brown hair while the other stroked his cheek. Hashirama batted them away.

"You don't want this…" He reasoned

Again, his words fell on deaf ear. Madara hissed. He pushed the older man down until they were nose to nose and his legs straddled him.

If in the near future, anyone asked Hashirama about the most awkward/inappropriate boner he'd ever had; then his answer would be _this_. Madara, intentionally or not, was sitting right on his manhood. He could feel the man's ass lining up perfectly through layers of damp clothes. The intoxicating aroma wasn't helping either. If anything, it worsened his hard-on.

He opened his mouth, trying to talk some sense into the Omega again. Madara saw the opportunity and quickly captured his lips. It was sloppy, speaking volume of how inexperienced he was. Still, it took all Hashirama's strength not to kiss back.

 _Don't give in, just don't. He won't forgive you. Izuna will MURDER you._

The thought about the younger Uchiha brother calmed him down immediately.

 _Yup, think about all the way he could torture you before putting you out of your misery, Hashirama! Who know! He might cook you up and make Otouto eat, and then kill him as well._

His mind was getting morbid, but hey, at least it killed the erection.

Madara pulled away when he realized the Alpha wasn't responding. He whined, even tugged his brown hair but Hashirama still wouldn't do anything. Finally, he leaned down and started placing kisses along the older man's jaw. That got a protest out of him

"Stop."

More kisses.

"Hey."

This time, a bite onhis earlode.

The reaction was instant. Hashirama rolled over so their positions changed. He had the other man trapped beneath him and both arms on either side of his head.

" **No**."

Madara's face fell. He looked at Hashirama in a rejected manner. _'Don't you want me?'_ was written in his red eyes.

"Yes I do…" The brunette swallowed hard "…But not like this. You are not yourself."

He made himself leave the confused Omega on the floor.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Sorry for making you wait… It's 20th Nov so I have been kinda busy, but it's over now! Hurray!

 **Anon** : Yup, Female Alphas would show at birth. As for male Omegas, I like to think that they do have uteruses (uteri?) and overies connected to their, well *nus.

Things would probably go downhill from here for the next few chapters but I can guarantee that the story wouldn't be too dark.

And Izuna will live on. 

**P/s** :Update is definitely next week.


	8. Chapter 8: C in Comfort

Tajima died on a cold winter day.

It was expectable. The man had been coughing up blood for days and wouldn't eat anything, of course death would come knocking sooner or later.

"Who'll take his place now?"

"Probably Madara... a bit too young, don't you think?"

"But he's the best one we have."

"How about Hikaku?"

"Hikaku said it himself that he wasn't interested…"

Gossips died down when a certain person approached. Izuna walked up to them. His face, which still had some childlike features, was a contrast to the blood-drenched armor he wore.

"Where is he?"

He didn't have to ask twice. A few hands rose and pointed at the burial site's direction. Izuna frowned. Their father's funeral was hours ago, from what he'd heard. Why was Madara still out there? He might catch a cold!

Izuna ran to his new-found destination, leaving small footprints on the snow. In the distant, he saw locks of black hair standing out from the boring white background.

"Onii-san!"

The other boy jerked his head up in acknowledgement.

"Otouto? When did you get back?"

"Just now."

He jogged up to Madara; both brothers stood side by side facing their father's grave. Though the man was only buried this morning, snow had already covered the mound. It was impossible to tell one grave from another now. Izuna sighed sadly. He couldn't shake off the sadness that crawled up his spine along with the winter coldness. Father was gone now, just like mother and the older brothers he'd never known. Madara was all he had left.

"You stink."

"I'm covered in blood."

The older one wrinkled his nose:

"Why don't you get change? You will catch a cold, otouto!"

"You'll too if you stay out here any longer, nii-san!"

"I'm fine."

Madara was anything but fine. His skin, which had always been porcelain white, somehow got even paler, more than the snow under their feet. His eyes were bloodshot and lost the fires. His hair reminded Izuna of a crow nest than ever before.

"Bullshit" Izuna thought.

His brother looked like a wretch, so broken that he almost felt bad for what he was going to ask.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

Madara smiled. He always did that when he wanted to show Izuna that he was fine. But right now, it looked so forced on his lips.

"Are you… an Omega?"

* * *

It was cold when Madara regained some consciousness. He was alone; lying on way-too-soft bed that couldn't have belonged to him, in complete darkness. What the hell had happened?

Memories flooded back: Kirigakures, Konoha, the daimyo, early heat… He sat up despite the protest of every inches of his tired body and checked for any sign of bond mark. His hands traced nervously around the scent gland located on his neck then either side of his shoulders and finally his back for good measure. Finding none, the Uchiha flopped down on comfortable bedding with a sigh of relief.

He'd survived the first wave of the heat without getting mated. One down, only two more to go. Madara wished he could say the same to his pride though. His stomach tied into a knot. _Hashirama_. That idiot carried him back to this room, so he probably had seen Madara in his weakened state as well. He might not remember anything that took place during yesterday, but he was sure as hell that they weren't pretty.

Something arose at the back of his mind: bronze skin, silky hair and handsome face. He groaned loudly and buried his face in the white blanket. Madara would be surprised if his heat-influenced self hadn't pulled off some embarrassing stunt yet.

There went his dignity.

It was a good thing that Hashirama chose that moment to barge in, or else Madara would have cried out from frustration. Although the former man wore a medical mask and it was dark, Madara could recognize his amazingly boring Hokage robe (who the hell designed that thing anyway?-M) and clumsy figure anywhere. He also carried a bamboo steamer and was visually struggling to squeeze through the door without having to open it too wide.

Madara watched him. In his mind, a battle broke out on whether he should pretend to sleep or not. Mood swing and Senju did not mix, period. And he got plenty of the former one due to the fluctuating hormone resulted from the heat. If Hashirama thought that he was still sleeping, the brunette would spare him his moronic talks (In return, Madara would spare him his worthless life).

Too late.

Hashirama almost dropped the steamer when he saw two eyes twinkling in the dark.

"Madara…?"

"No."

The sarcastic answer threw him off-guard. The last time he checked, Madara was in no state to _say_ anything at all. His hand reached for the light switch, the dark room brightened up immediately.

Sitting on the bed was indeed Madara, however, he seemed different. The Omega's smell, though still intoxicating, subsided. His full body flush reduced to just some pink hue over the cheeks and neck. Oh, and that was definitely a scowl of irritation.

He continued to stand dumbly in the doorway until Madara snapped at him:

"Why are you here, _Senju_?"

"Ah yes, I bring you this."

Madara crossed his arm tightly: "I'm not hungry."

His stomach must have not agreed with him since it chose that moment to rumble loudly.

The flush on his face deepened.

"Put it there." He pointed at one spot in the middle of the room then warned: "And don't go any nearer."

Hashirama nodded. His face showed indifference, but inside, his heart broke a little. Madara didn't trust him enough to come close. The Uchiha strained his eyes on him the whole time he moved. 'Fight or fright' was written all over his face and his hands gripped the blanket so tightly that their knuckles turned white. _It's not his fault_ , Hashirama's mind reasoned, _he is an Omega stranded in a strange place with an unmated Alpha who could overpower him. Of course he is anxious._

He put the bamboo steamer on the floor then retreated to where he'd formerly stood.

Madara swung his legs over the bed. He stood up, almost toppled over, and walked up to the spot very slowly. Then, with the steamer already collected in his arm, he backed away with just as much caution, not breaking eye contacts.

"Do you… want any water?"

Madara ignored him entirely, focusing on consuming the food as fast as possible. Hashirama wanted to joke that he didn't know the Uchiha was the type to eat on bed to lighten the mood but something else came to his mind. He pointed out:

"Your heat…"

"What about it?" Madara snapped (after having finished eating, of course). Despite the fact that he was shorter than Hashirama and was sitting down, he stilled managed to be intimidating.

"Is it over already?" And for your information, that wasn't disappointment in Hashirama's voice. Sexually frustrated Madara frightened him more than everything.

"I wish… but no. Heat comes in waves, 3 to be exact. My first one has ended so I have some time to be _myself_ before _it_ happens again."

The Uchiha's voice was cold and bitter, clearly expressed how much he disliked this situation. He cued the other man to throw him the water bottle, caught it, and drank all in three gulps.

"I didn't know that." Hashirama admitted. He never bothered to learn much about Omega biology. It was unnecessary, plus, Hashirama never held much interest in them; he'd only been with Betas before.

"I just thought that…um…" _How do you say 'ultra heightened libido' without offending an Omega?_

"Typical Alpha… How do you think Omegas eat while in heat then, hand feeding?" Madara rolled his eyes.

Actually, that idea had come to Hashirama's mind when his friend didn't touch any of the food he brought throughout yesterday. But the brunette wasn't going to say it out loud anytime soon, he still loved his life very much. There were so many things he wanted to ask his friend that he couldn't decide which one first.

"How long have you …"

"…been hiding? Since my first heat."

"When?"

"After our third last meeting on that riverbank… around 8 years, I think."

That long? He raised an eyebrow. Madara was truly godsend: an Omegan prodigy going against social-norm. Hashirama admired the man even more now, but something still buzzed him:

"Why?"- He could have had a worriless life, pampered and envied by many instead of risking his neck (and not only that)on the battlefields. And even if he'd chosen this way of living primarily in order to protect his clan, then why not outed once peace had been accomplished, why still living in secret and denying his own gender?

The simple question touched a sore spot.

Madara laughed dryly: "Why do I go through all the troubles? My clan is run by sexist, stubborn and stupid old men. If words got out, they'd turn their back to me. Everything I'd done for them would be taken for granted! I'd be up on an Omega auction. Or the elders would just get me married to some ancient fossil like a trading good. I don't want to be someone's bitch!"

He took in shaky breath: "But I don't think I can keep faking forever, either. Do you know how stressful it is?"

Hashirama chewed his tongue. No, he didn't. He was luckier than Madara, he was born an Alpha. He never had to worry that his own body would betray him, and that even his own biology was against him.

"Of course you don't! You have it easy: You don't have to hide away every three months; you don't have to lie to the people you love... You don't have to wear cologne that reminds you of the person who tried to _rape_ you."

Madara's voice became hoarse and eyes sparked dangerously. In seconds, onyx black turned crimson with three small wheels. His charka was He slammed his fist on the nightstand. Poor thing cracked loudly under his force.

Hashirama had enough. He ran to the distressed Omega and embraced him.

Madara was shocked, then furious. He bit, clawed, kicked and screamed at the other man who, unfortunately, had no intention of letting go.

It was because of moments like this that Hashirama was glad that the room was sound-proved. He didn't flinch once from any hits the Omega threw at him- a skill he'd mastered from being the older brother of three. Many a time in the past, he'd had to comfort an angered Itama. The boy, like Madara right now, often attacked Hashirama when he tried to hug him.

"Please calm down…" Hashirama mumbled, stroking unkempt hair.

Madara shook his head. No.

He'd failed his father.

He'd failed Izuna.

Under the influence of his musky, Madara's whole body soon relaxed. What could he say? The smell was earthy and soothing. He rested his head on the Alpha's broad shoulder, partly from tiredness, but mostly to avoid looking into Hashirama's pitied eyes.

"I'll tell no one. Your secret is safe with me."

"How? I lock myself in a hotel room for days straight; someone would have grown suspicious by now… "

Frankly, he was quite surprised that Hikaku hadn't tried breaking in yet. The young man could be a mother hen sometimes to the two Uchiha brothers.

"I told everybody that you'd left early and have Hikaku standing in for you in the meeting… About the hotel manager, I kind of paid him to not have any staffs clean this room…"

"You _bribed_ him?" That was something Madara had never thought his friend would do. The densest fool he had ever known, bribed someone? Was this world coming to an end? He chuckled.

"Don't make it sound like that! I feel guilty now…" Came the Senju's whine

"Hn."

Madara yarned; the uncharacteristic small sound left his lips before he could stop himself.

"Did you just…"

"NO." He blushed like a tomato.

Hashirama also stopped stroking his hair.

"It's normal to do so when people are tir…"

"Don't you fucking DARE."

"Okay, okay! I won't say it! Please stop tugging my hair."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Okay, some bad news here: in the next 3-4 weeks I'll have to focus on studying for my up-coming examination(s), meaning the update would be less regular. That is also why the latest chapters are shorter than before. I hope everyone wouldn't mind I'm very, very sorry.

So, back to this chapter… I wanted to add in more angst but, I just can't.

A while ago I mentioned that how Izuna found out about Madara's caste would be explained right? …well, this is half of it.

And yes, more information about A/B/O. I hope this explains heats clearly and makes more sense. I mean, how do you even eat if you only have f-ing on your mind all the time, right? Wouldn't you just starve to death? O.o  
Hopefully, I'll see you next week.

P/S: cry me a river, I hate school.


End file.
